bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Penguin40/Bloons vs Monkeys FINAL CHAPTER
Hello everyone! This is the final chapter of Bloons vs Monkeys. I might start a new fanfic soon, related to my next project. This chapter is very long, however (since it is combined to the first chapter of the next fanfic too!)! Final Chapter: Battle CYBER Codec Crystalline ENTITY From the Bloon Laboratory CAM 5 - REG 4: So how could we fix up this bloon? ???: I don't have any suggestion, our master has, the tyrant. ???2: Well, just attach the pieces, then make it bigger than you, then get inside the bloon. CAM 5 - REG 4: Great idea, Tyrant! ???2: Thank you. (scene cuts to the monkeys) Crystalline: Well, the bloons are planning to make CAM 5 - REG 4 a dual-form bloon. We must reach there before that's possible! Then the monkeys rushed to the Bloon Lab, disguised as Crystal Bloon (Robolaser), Crystal Spirit Bloon (Overtrap), E.N.T.I.T.Y (Crystalline), Codexhax (Code Crystal) and Dimensonal Bloon (Bombling). The bloons were quite happy to see them. Immediately, Crystalline attacked the evil bloons (since it could confuse the users between the monkeys and the bloons, that's why I've written evil bloons), nearly popping all bloons and destroying the building. The bloons managed to run away.The monkeys followed the bloons, then the ''real ''Dimensional Bloon came. The monkeys immediately popped him, then the other escaped bloons. Then they went to the Bloontonium Lab. Crystalline: Now the E.N.T.I.T.Y is going to meet his last moments..... Wait, where's the Omegachi? We must collect it! Then three mysterious monkeys came. The monkeys did'nt know them, but Crystalline knew the the third one. He immediately told the monkeys. Crystalline: Who are you monkeys? Well... I know the third, it's Spacevoid. Suddenly, a fourth monkey appeared. Robolaser: Who are you? ???3: Your leader. Then the other monkeys were shocked, except for Spacevoid, ???1 and ???2. They knew him already. Crystalline began to recognize ???3 and 1, while Code was recognizing ???2. Crystalline immediately shouted with happiness: Crystalline: YES! MY FRIEND! MY LONG-LOST FRIEND IS BACK! This shocked even ???3, the 'long-lost friend' of Crystalline, who then started to remember his past. He then told Crystalline that he was on the other side of the Monkey Kingdom all those years, and he's been creating a huge machine to destroy the bloons completely. He also gave the team something. ???3: If you're wondering, my name is Crysode (a combination of crystal and code). I have a blueprint of the bloons' next plan, the Sniper CS950. I'm sure this blueprint will help you. We must however cross the horrifying E.N.T.I.T.Y in order to reach the Sniper through an alternative route! Can I join your team please? Crystalline: Yes, of course! Now let's cross the E.N.T.I.T.Y's horrifying void, since the Sniper has extreme safety on the top of it's own laboratory in the cyber void area, and is nigh-indestructible. Then the team, including the four new monkeys, went to the E.N.T.I.T.Y's void, silently escaping through it. E.N.T.I.T.Y then blocked their way, starting a fight. Crys-ode used his dreadful codes to corrupt the E.N.T.I.T.Y, succeeding, but a few seconds later, the Reactoor Core came back. ???1 sent out a strange bomb to throw the core away. The core let them escape, then once again showed up. The team escaped from the top of the core. Again he showed up, blocking the way. ???2 used some ball to cut through the core, throwing it away. Surrending the battle, the core let the team go, healing itself fully. The team came up to the sniper's lab, then escaped from the top to bring the huge machine Crys-ode was talking about. They came up to a huge building. Escaping from it, they finally came to the machine. What is that, the correct or the wrong machine? THE END. NEW FANFIC MAY COME SOON. PLEASE WAIT, EVERYONE. Category:Blog posts